pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:R/W Infuriating Heat Ranger
Infuriating Heat Ranger without Infuriating Heat? Interesting... --20pxGuildof 19:37, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :We call that a stub, my friend. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:38, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::I call it ice cream myself, but w/e. --20pxGuildof 19:39, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::There should be an IH Ranger on PvX. IH is godly in adrenaline based teams. It also allows an Imbagon to take another elite than Focused Anger, which is awesome. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 19:41, 10 May 2008 (EDT) Boner... level... RISING! --20pxGuildof 19:43, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :Hell yeah, lol. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 19:44, 10 May 2008 (EDT) Antidote Sig should be optional. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 19:49, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :Nothing better to take. Except maybe Mending Touch, but this is better off as /any. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:52, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::Just make it optional, so the skills in variants can go in its place. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 19:59, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::Sure, w/e. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:00, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Builds with optional slots are much cooler than builds without them. It's a fact. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 20:01, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Not really. Builds without optional slots have the advantage of being faster and more mindless. We have a variants section for a reason, anyways. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:03, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Are you saying this build isn't mindless with the optional? Just drop IH, spam Volley and D/Sshot stuff :P ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 20:05, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Read: more. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:15, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I did. Anyway, it doesn't matter at all. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 20:27, 10 May 2008 (EDT) New Fav Ya, it owns.--Underwood 22:21, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :RoxorSocks! And here I thought I was going to have to use this on a hero for my paragon.... why not just forget the paragon! Genius. 151.199.175.53 03:02, 9 July 2008 (EDT) Serpent's Quickness(+Dwarven Stability) If I am not mistaken, this should decrease the recharge of Volley to 1 second (rounded down, of course) so you can spam it as much as Barrage, thus gaining much more adrenaline and triggering physical buffs more often. You'd want to put 6+1 into Wilderness Survival (from Marksmanship) and have max or nearly maxed Deldrimor Rank for this, though. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 23:20, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Heros I know it is tagged, but does it work well? I mean can I use a war/para with this and will it actually cast the spirit? [[User:Justing6|'J']][[User:Justing6|'ustin']][[User_talk:Justing6|'6']] 19px 10:05, 18 November 2008 (EST) :Give this to a hero and that hero will always try to maintain the spirit, even outside of battle, just like Life. If you're in a place where you'll be running a lot, you might have to micro IH on heroes. --WhiteAsIce 23:00, 1 February 2009 (EST) ::yes, it is very effective on heroes. i generally take it over an orders derv in the racway set up and then my friend does orders himself. makes adren gain too easyGeneralmurgahn 02:56, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Dual/Triple shot? I found that if you chucked in the Dual, forked and tripple shot skills along with Save Yourselves!, it is possible for you to spam these multiple shots to build adrenaline in massive quantities allowing the spamming of SY. This works well in areas where enemies tend not to group together (i.e areas where volley is ineffective). Very good build. Rapid Fire is also excellent in quickly building adrenaline.-- 18:02, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :nobody runs this on humans, they bring it on ranger heros and pewpew SY on melee chars whilst spamming earthshaker--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 18:08, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::I wouldn't say 'nobody'. There are still plenty who would use this PvE.-- 18:20, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::Well then he just bitchslapped you, didn't he? nice build 07:07, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Variation prof=R/Rt Marksm=9+1 Expert=11+1+1 Channel=10VolleyWeaponShotShotReflexesHeatSpiritsof my Flesh/build win imo, any thoughts? [[User:Lord Caeliat|'Lord Caeliat']] 02:42, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Variant is a variant.-- 03:29, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::wut? did you happen to read the subtitle where it said "variation"? [[User:Lord Caeliat|'Lord Caeliat']] 11:04, October 27, 2009 (UTC) R/P Variant It's nice, I like it. Would be good to see some warrior and paragon builds using a mix of the often avoided high-adrenaline skills aside from just imbagon to go alongside this ... (IH + , /drool) First thing that came to my mind after seeing it though: ...and then you have stuff like , and Forbiddenbludge 10:25, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Could you explain the reasoning behind Called Shot and Disrupting Accuracy? =/ Drunken Master is O__o but I understand it. --''Chaos?'' -- 10:36, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::it's actually GftE + Disrupting Accuracy, otherwise pointless? called shot is a triple-speed unblockable interrupt then ... and i probably dislike drunken master as much as you do but at least you can maintain it unlike LR Forbiddenbludge 10:38, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Vote wipe? Should we do it since the build is completely different now? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:55, 29 April 2010 :I would say so, yes. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 16:18, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Having a strong faith in our lord Jesus Christ, I am deeply offended by the obvious reference to the conflict that the faith in our savior has caused. --''Chaos? -- 08:17, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Pet-Focused Alternative Perhaps that? I just find that a pet under GDW can do a ton of damage... --Ghostwheel 07:37, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :At the expense of dropping both interrupts, when it was just made possible to human rupt in PvE? You're also def. not going to even consider dropping Sloth Hunter's, it's a +50 damage skill, which is more than what you could ever expect from your pet. Only Melandru's Assault could reach up to that, afaik. --ςοάχ? -- 21:20, June 9, 2010 (UTC)